


Bumper Sticker

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Smokescreen gets a bumper sticker in an awkward spot, he really needs some help peeling it off, and Arcee is the only one with hands small enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bumper Sticker

**Author's Note:**

> *jazz hands*

"Ahhhh, yeah! That’s better," Arcee sighs, returning to root mode and stretching after a long patrol.

"Anything exciting happen?" Bulkhead asks, standing to leave for his own patrol.

The femme shrugs, “Almost hit a bird. That was more than enough excitement for one patrol.”

With a sigh of his own, Bulkhead transforms and exits the base.

"Hey, Arcee?"

The femme turns, finding Smokescreen peeking out from a doorway. “What is it?”

"Could I…get you to help me with something? It’ll only take a sec."

"Sure," Arcee replies, more than a little curious what the rookie is up to, and she follows him down the hall….while he walks backwards. "What are you doing? Is something wrong?"

"What no no!! No every thing’s fine," the white mech rushes to say, faceplates heating up, "I…. It’s just…. I tried to reach it myself but I can’t and your fingers are the smallest so….”

"What?"

"A bumper sticker. Okay? Some kid stuck it on me while I was parked outside Jack’s house and I can’t reach it to peel it off."

The femme blinks, “You came back from Jack’s house before I ever went on patrol…. Why didn’t you get one of the others to help?”

The rookie looks away, trying not to fidget. “Uh….maybe….my door wings are sensitive. They’ve got big hands and they’ll poke things without meaning to….maybe…. Look will you just help? Please?”

Arcee decides to take pity on him, despite what great blackmail material this would make. But really, it’s just a bumper sticker in a difficult-to-reach spot that’s a little sensitive to touch. What’s so embarrassing about that? “Yeah, of course. Come here,” she motions for him to turn around.

"I’m sorry about this. Just…try not to dig around in there too much?" he asks, kneeling down and presenting his backplates to Arcee.

"That’s….going to be a problem."

"What? Why??" he asks, frame tensing and door wings shooting upwards.

"That sticker….is shredded in there. Either I’m digging around, or you’re going to have to try to bribe Ratchet into sedating you," she says, knowing Smokescreen realizes how hopeless a venture that will be, "What’s the big deal, anyway?"

"They’re….They’re just sensitive, okay? I’m sorry."

"Nothing to apologize for, Smokescreen. We’ve all had gunk in our gears at some point or another," she assures him, reaching in to pull out the largest bit of the sticker she can.

Smokescreen’s vents hitch and his engine revs before he can stifle it.

"Oh."

"Yeah…’oh.’ Sorry, Arcee," he mutters quietly, more embarrassed than he’d expected, "I’ll just….go. It’ll work itself out eventually."

The rookie goes to stand and hurry away, but Arcee stops him by grabbing the bottom edges of his door wings just hard enough to make it impossible to ignore. “No,” she says, “That adhesive will wreak havoc with your gears. Sit tight and I’ll get it out of there.”

"But I can’t-"

"And maybe," Arcee continues as if Smokescreen hadn’t spoken, voice dropping, "We can make a game out of it."

Optics widening, Smokescreen freezes, “‘Game?’”

"Mhmm," she hums, leaning in to speak into his audio sensor, "It’s been a long time since I got to play with door wings….longer still since I got to play with some as sensitive as yours seem to be. So, you let me get every piece of that sticker out, revving you up, and then we’ll see about working out who spikes whom."

The shiver and rev of a powerful engine from Smokescreen gives the femme all the answer she needs.


End file.
